mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Monster Hunter Orage
Kodansha Comics | demographic = Shōnen | magazine = Shōnen Rival | magazine_other = GP PUBLISHING | first = April 4, 2008 | last = May 4, 2009 | volumes = 4 | volume_list = Monster Hunter Orage#Chapters }} is a shōnen manga by Hiro Mashima. Loosely based on the ''Monster Hunter series of video games by Capcom, Monster Hunter Orage premiered in Kodansha's Monthly Shōnen Rival in April 2008. Plot The story takes place in a fictional world full of monsters and adventurers called Monster Hunters, who, as their name implies, hunt the monsters. The plot revolves around a young Monster Hunter, Shiki, who was taken in as an apprentice to a Monster Hunter named Gurelli as a child. A few years after Gurelli's death, which was due to a gunpowder incident, he comes back to his master's residence, Akamaaya Town, to join the guild there. In that guild, he meets a girl called Irie and after a series of events, he finds that she is the daughter of his master. From this point onwards, they form a party to find the legendary Miogaruna, which was Gurelli's life-long ambition. Characters *'Shiki Ryuuhou' (シキ・リュウホウ) :The main protagonist of the story. He is very cheerful and always puts his friends' well-being before his own. He has the 'Mark of the Forbidden/Sealed Hunter' which he presumably received from Gurelli. This seal allows him access to all hunting grounds. Even after his master's death, he often talks to him as if speaking to his spirit, and it is evident that he truly cared for and respected his master. His dream is to hunt down the legendary Miogaruna. He wields the twin wind swords Sou Kaze Ha / Sou Fuu Jin (Arashi) which are said to be made from the materials of Miogaruna. He also has a pact with the ancient steel dragon Kushala that they would fight. This was made when Gurelli had just met him. *'Irie Jescar' (アイリィ Airii) :The female protagonist of the story and daughter of Gurelli (Shiki's master). She forms a party with Shiki to find the legendary Miogaruna. She believes that she doesn't need any friends because of what happened to her and a group of her "friends", who were illegally hunting monsters. As a result, she had confessed to the authorities and had suffered punishment as well, since they were all comrades. Part of her punishment was a lifetime ban from taking the Forbidden Hunter exam. In chapter 6, a man named Gordon, from the Guild's poaching counter-measure department, tests Irie by asking Shiki and Sakuya to help him with illegal selling. Irie slapped him and shouted "Don't involve my partners into a crime!". He later reports to the guild, and says that he has no objection with Irie traveling with those forbidden hunters. She wields the long sword Iron Katana Gospel then Sakuya improved it to The "Eager Cleaver" then later on to "The Devil Slicer" and her armor is said to be made from materials from Derumaiosu. It is apparent that she is jealous of Sakuya's larger bust size *'Sakuya' (サクヤ) :Sakuya is the daughter to a blacksmith that crossed paths with Irie's father long ago and just like Irie she too lost her father at a young age. She thought that he had left her and her mother to live in some big city away from their swamp home, but he had been crystalized by a derumaisou that had plagued their home for a long time. Shiki and Irie helped Sakuya kill the derumaisou and afterwards she built Shiki and Irie their new weapons "Arashi" and "Eager Cleaver" and joined them in their quest to find the Miogaruna while also pursuing her father's dream of building the best weapon that could be built. She wields a light bowgun, the Beltines. She is uncomfortable with any exposure of her body. She develops apparent feelings for Shiki *'Gurelli Jescar' (グレリィ Gurerii) :The master of Shiki and father to Irie. Currently deceased due to a suspected incident with gunpowder, but has been hinted to not actually be the case. His life-long ambition was to hunt the legendary Miogaruna. He had a 'Mark of the Sealed Hunter' and is said to be able to equip most weapons. His main weapon of choice was however, the Great Sword Tsukai Teda. *'Kuron' (クーロン Kūron) :His weapon is Ganransu (gunlance) of the 'Guild Knight Series', and he is the leader of the Hunter group Hell Hounds. His nickname is 'The Prince' and he frequently gets his grammar and use of words wrong. He does not like Shiki and considers him a rival and he also thinks Shiki took away the woman he loves, which is Irie (although it is only one-sided love). As such, he wishes to become a Forbidden Hunter. He allies with Shadow in order to do so. In chapter 9, he finally became a forbidden hunter. He uses a Steel Gunlance as his weapon of choice. *'Shadow' (シャドウ Shadō) :Shadow possesses an unusual weapon not shown in the Monster Hunter Series, the whip. He's quite a mysterious character who is willing to help Kuron become a Forbidden Hunter just like Shiki, but he must help Shadow get a hold of Shiki's rare Wind Element Dual Swords. It was revealed he is a weapon creator studying to make Wind Element weapons, however Shiki beat him to it earning him Shadow's undying hatred. We were first introduced at the end of Chapter 3 of the manga talking to Kuron. Kuron later betrays him and has him arrested for ruining Irie's life when she was younger. *'Gordon' :A man Shiki, Irie and Sakuya met in chapter 6. He is from the Guild's poaching counter-measure department, and was sent to test if Irie was involved with illegal selling that had already resulted in her being banned from taking the Forbidden Hunter exam. He later goes back to report that Irie wasn't found guilty and said that she has met some good friends. He also has no objection with her traveling with those forbidden hunters. Chapters | ChapterList = *01. *02. *03. | Summary = | LineColor = 00801D }} | ChapterList = *04. *05. *06. *07. | Summary = | LineColor = 00801D }} | ChapterList = *08. *09. *10. *11. | Summary = | LineColor = 00801D }} *13. *14. | Summary = | LineColor = 00801D }} External links * Monthly Shōnen Rival website Cited reference Category:Action anime and manga Category:Adventure anime and manga Category:Anime of 2008 Category:Comedy anime and manga Category:Fantasy anime and manga Category:Monster Hunter Category:Shōnen manga ca:Monster Hunter Orage es:Monster Hunter Orage fr:Monster Hunter Orage it:Monster Hunter Orage ja:モンスターハンター オラージュ pt:Monster Hunter Orage